


[HP/HP][HP水仙]Look Into the Eyes

by Rosengeige



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HPHP, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosengeige/pseuds/Rosengeige
Summary: “哈利，你能听见我吗？”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[HP/HP][HP水仙]Look Into the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 16岁原著学生哈x24岁战后傲罗哈，doi有，OE

哈利·詹姆斯·波特正处于烦躁状态。任何一个踏入这个房间的人都会认同这一点，即使此人比巨怪还要糟糕——当然，感谢梅林，没有人来打扰哈利。  
或者说，哈利们。  
如果哈利曾经幻想过跟另一个自己共处一室，他不曾考虑是否要分床睡的问题。他现在有两个选择：一，按兵不动，继续和另一个哈利·波特隔床相坐；二，挥动魔杖，让这张该死的、出自邓布利多之手的大床一分为二——要小心力度，控制情绪，不要把它四分五裂。  
不，他当然没有生邓布利多的气。他气这该死的、一刻不停的命运。  
邓布利多自然心情很好。他笑眯眯地接待了来自未来的傲罗哈利，为他和现在的哈利安排了超级豪华邓布利多审美大床房，让他们俩在这里好好交流一下人生。是，也许没有比这更好的消息了：毕竟，未来的哈利安然无恙，这说明他成为了魔头和救世主的纠葛中幸存的那一个。  
傲罗哈利斜坐在床的另一侧，一条腿搭在上面，手指之间夹着香烟。他往外吐着烟，没有看六年级的哈利，含混地说：你知道，我不能透露未来发生了什么。  
哈利想说我他妈的不知道。你唯一能带给我的信息是：我未来还活着，至少能活到二十四岁——面前这个人进入魔法世界的时长竟然是我的两倍，他有些发酸地想——二十四岁的我还成了一个烟鬼。  
你能把烟掐了吗。哈利终于嘴里发苦地说，没能掩盖住声音和眼神里的嫌弃。二十四岁的哈利“哦”了一声，显然有些茫然和诧异。他最后狠狠吸了两口，手指一碾，那该死的香烟终于没有了踪影。  
你居然没有被赫敏唠叨死，哈利喃喃说。傲罗哈利清了清嗓子辩解道：她不知道。  
哈利一愣，不知道是什么让他一时间有很多想说，却什么也说不出口。可能是六年级以来他和罗恩、赫敏总是在吵架。他们一直都这样。如果让他写一本回忆录描绘他们的友谊，哈利可能会把题目取名为“吵架的我们”——吵架是一门艺术活，也许更多的人能从中获益，学会更好地和最好的朋友从早吵到晚，从周一吵到周六，留周日为下周的口角寻找主题。他有时候会想，如果他是你死我活之中的死者，罗恩和赫敏会用什么样的姿态缅怀他（可能他们会完全忘记长达六七年鸡飞狗跳的生活，只记得一个最贴心最勇敢最善良的他？），而若他是有幸存活的那一个，他和他们又会怎么进入未来？他该感谢这个不是时空旅行的禁忌话题，他现在起码知道：他和他们还没有分道扬镳——虽然赫敏不知道他抽烟似乎也不是个很好的征兆，但问题起码没有出在赫敏身上。  
哈利心想接下去我该说些什么。有谁能想到和自己说话有这么艰难？他现在宁愿去跟德拉科·马尔福或者斯内普说话，只要能摆脱房间里死气沉沉的气息。未来的他就是它们的源头。这让他焦躁不安。  
“嗯，傲罗——”哈利问，“怎么样？”  
哈利回答：“不算……坏。”  
算不上好。哈利默默翻译道。不好。  
“今晚本来有什么安排吗？”他问，尽可能让他们俩像普通的朋友，而不去追根究底，问他为什么赫敏不知道你抽烟啦、为什么傲罗让你不爽啦……毕竟他不关心这些。他不想去深入一个男人的内心世界，即使这个男人是他自己。就是因为这个男人是他自己。  
“下班回家。”哈利动了动下巴，回答。  
噢。听起来的确很不吸引人，这样的未来。  
他一定是被这个哈利·波特传染了。  
他沉默了半天，终于落下了拳头，把充满弹性的床铺砸得一颤一颤的。“喂！”他捂住脸喊道，“你能不能别看上去像死了一样？你真的是我吗？我现在觉得伏地魔都比你好看。”  
傲罗哈利哼哼了两声，听上去像极度敷衍地笑了。他往后一倒，挂在床沿，死鱼一样望着天花板。“你这么说，我倒想起来了，”他嘀咕道，“我的确有……”  
他朝哈利看了过来。但哈利已经不在原位了。他走到了他的身边，弯下腰掐住傲罗的喉咙，狰狞地说：“我现在想杀了你。”  
哈利明显吓了一跳：“我六年级时暴力倾向这么明显吗？”  
“都是你逼的。”内心深处有个声音告诉他你们现在的对话幼稚爆了，但哈利没有去管。“未来的我，能不能给我一点生活的希望？”  
二十四岁的哈利被他卡着呼吸道摇晃，忍不住咳嗽了起来。“你这是要逼我在你干掉我之前干掉你？”他抱怨道。  
“所以我要在你干掉我之前干掉你！”哈利和哈利扭打在一起。梅林在上，他一开始真的不是这么打算的。他本来想打他一拳，愤怒地，或是怎么地。总之不是四只胳膊四条腿缠在一起这种打法。他的愤怒好像从坚硬的岩石摇身一变，成了身底下柔软的床铺。  
二十四岁的哈利比他能打，当被压在床上、手腕被掐得有点发痛，他不得不承认。而且俯视着他的傲罗露出了新的表情。他的眼睛亮了起来，像是在笑。  
“我可以在你干掉我之前干掉你。”他喘着气宣布道，“我在这方面比你经验丰富得多。”  
“那你怎么还不动手？”哈利反唇相讥。  
“我为什么要干掉十六岁的自己？”傲罗回答，放开了他，“你死了，谁来干掉伏地魔？”  
哈利眯起了眼睛。他打量了他一会儿。“你不干掉我的理由是除了我没有人来对付伏地魔？”哈利怀疑地问道。  
另一个他不作声了。  
“操。”哈利说。  
“说脏话会影响……”傲罗慢吞吞地说，“新一代的成长。”  
“我就是新一代。”哈利说。“我个人不太想成为在二十四岁就觉得活着特无趣的新一代，好吗？”  
“等到二十四岁你就不是他妈的新一代了。”傲罗轻声说。  
“所以你现在能说淦他的狗屁脏话了，对吧？”哈利说，“成为老人家也是有好处的。”  
傲罗轻声笑了一下。“你会见识到的。”他含混地说。  
他们俩都躺在床上了。哈利偏过头看见他半睁着眼睛，也看了过来。  
哈利和哈利对视了两秒。  
“你介意去卫生间吗？”傲罗突然说。  
“我不想去卫生间。”哈利迷惑地说。  
“你还是去一下卫生间吧。”  
“我不想去卫生间。”哈利重申。“你有什么毛病？”  
“我没有毛病。”傲罗无奈地叹了口气，“你可以留下，如果你想看我——”他伸出手，握成空拳，在自己裆部上下比划了一下。  
哈利猛地蹿起来，瞪着他：“在这里？你真会挑时机……”  
“我本来的安排是：下班，回家，享受一下性福。”哈利回答，“有问题吗？”  
看着哈利快要飞到头发里去的眉毛，他补充：“你又不是没这么干过。”  
“那你去卫生间啊，”哈利怒道，“凭什么是我？”  
“我们俩谁更需要一张舒服的床？”傲罗涎皮赖脸地说。

哈利在马桶上坐着，觉得事情有什么地方不对。那个家伙在外面手淫。唉，而我在里面，屁股贴着冰冰凉的马桶盖。这也太不合理了。我也不是没干过，如果我想，我今晚其实也可以干一回的，不是吗？  
一声细小的动静从门缝里传来。哈利打了个哆嗦，捂住了脸。要怎么才能屏蔽这些声音呢，如果它们会越来越响亮的话……他可以在卫生间里唱校歌。但他不确定这会不会让外头的家伙萎掉。他也不确定他如果真的被他唱萎了，会不会冲进卫生间把他摁在冰冰凉的地板上暴打一顿……他不能忍受更多的冰凉了。哈利·波特，凄凄惨惨。  
操，但是这里真的太他妈的冰冷了。卫生间。哈利站了起来，踩着门外断断续续的喘息声，走到门边。  
三……  
我也不知道接下去要干嘛。  
二……  
但是我不想呆在卫生间里。  
一……  
我会看到……  
咔嚓，门开了。他看见哈利·波特。  
他看过自己，不太仔细地。格兰芬多们没有谁会很仔细地在镜子面前打量自己。大概。他更没有什么机会打量自己的那话儿，况且眼下他拥有一个全新的视角。  
哈利目瞪口呆地看着二十四岁的自己爬跪在床上，撅着屁股。虽然腰和手遮挡了大部分视线，哈利还是能看见床上那人身下随之微微晃动的深色东西。  
他条件反射地咽了口唾沫，保持着手握门把的姿势。  
……门把。他的手指环着门把，不安地搓动了两下。  
“你干什……”傲罗哈利回过头看见了他，惊得一哆嗦。可能是手下的动作被打乱——很恰巧地、刚刚正好地……他猛地一抬头，发出一声呻吟，质问的话也没能说下去。  
哈利感觉自己的全身都绷紧了。他颤抖地站在原地，感觉有什么地方不对劲。最明显的是小腹之下，酸胀感如火苗蹿起，顺着身躯往上攀爬，烤得他五脏六腑轻轻纠缠。他的心脏极速跳动，敲打肋骨。他的头脑混沌一片，所有的血流都聚集到眼部，他感觉周围只有眼睛触及的那一片是真实的存在。  
他看着床上的哈利·波特。  
哦，该死，该死，他轻轻地呻吟起来，我总不应该回到卫生间去吧？这下我们俩扯平了，没有谁比谁更需要一张舒服的床了，对吧？如果我也需要解决一下问题……我当然能跟他共享一张床……  
他同手同脚地往床边走，一边哆哆嗦嗦地脱着衣服。他把巫师外袍丢在了地上……很好，然后是衬衫……最好还是先对付裤子，裤子掉到下面了，蹬到一边方便走路。  
哈利离他很近了。非常近，能看见摆动着的腰上浮有一层薄薄水滴。谁让这个家伙离床边这么近……他才懒得绕到另一边爬上床呢，挤一挤算了。  
“你他妈的有病——”傲罗哈利说，弓起背，额头抵着手腕，颤抖着呼吸。哈利晕头转向地想，他似乎没有让我走开的意思。于是他伸出手，把指尖轻轻搭在那因用力而凸起的肩胛上。他看见他的眼睛闭上了，头颅仰起。随后贴近的是手指、整个手掌、手腕、手臂。哈利慢慢地、轻柔地搂住傲罗的肩膀，他的上身也压上了对方的身体。  
他的小腹磨蹭着傲罗的腰侧，挤在内裤里的下体刮到皮肉。哈利忍不住发出一声喟叹。太奇妙了，他从不知道赤身裸体地与别人相拥是一件如此轻松、愉悦的事情。这感觉就好像周日赖床的八点半。他心里涌起的喜悦不亚于圣诞节的清晨，其中夹杂的窃喜与惊讶堪比德思礼一家突然送他一套合身舒适的正装。就像十一岁时得知自己是巫师那样激动。他不知道该怎么描述这种感觉，和哈利·波特拥抱，就好像在床上翻了个身，抱住了一直贴在身上的被褥，而你的思绪在下一秒就坠入安稳香甜的睡眠。  
可能二十四岁的哈利也有这种想法。他的身体向上拱起，主动地靠近了年轻的哈利，嘴里喃喃：“好荒谬。”哈利这时已经完全趴到了他的背上，下体无意识地蹭来蹭去：“什么很荒唐？”  
“你是我。”哈利回答，用别扭的姿势反手扯过他的脑袋好和他接吻，“我和我自己做……”  
他的声音被突如其来的动作打断了。乳头被哈利拨拉了一下，他忍不住发出一声沙哑的呜咽。  
“如果我们不是同一个人呢？”十六岁的哈利问，“万一我们并不在同一个世界里——你翻个身行不行？”  
“不。”傲罗回答，一下子回答了两个问题。他的屁股在哈利的腹股沟挪动，又开始了对自己前端的抚慰。  
哈利咬了咬牙，调动了浑身力气把身下的成年男人一把掀翻了。  
“操！”傲罗骂道，“我说了不！”  
哈利没有理会，反而凑上去深深地吻他。这让他知道他的亲吻经验是多么微薄，少得可怜——和女孩儿们的亲嘴真的只是“亲”而已，用“吻”来形容可能都侮辱了这个词。他边亲边竭尽全力地换气，舌头纠缠着舌头，同时他们的胯部和下体激烈地摩擦着。  
他不知道自己正在跟这个人交换什么。呼吸、唾液、身上覆着的汗水，或者是灵魂。他的大脑可能早就在他踏出卫生间的第一步飞到太空灰飞烟灭了。他现在只剩下一个愿望：更深！亲得更热烈、更深，和面前这个哈利·波特更加亲密，他在他的面前不用掩饰，就好像两个人本该如此，他们是咬合相契的一对拼图，是不用犹疑便能连接的最独特的组合。  
在某一刻，他睁开朦胧的、泛着泪水的眼睛，看见对方也正睁开双眼。那双眼睛一样迷茫却明亮，是碧绿的颜色，正专注地、深深地看着他。  
他自慰过，很多次——他是个有着正常生理需求的男孩。但他从没有幻想过谁，无论男女、无论年龄，不是身边漂亮的女同学，也不是花枝招展的女明星。抚摸他的手不属于任何人，与他厮磨的肉体好像独立的存在。事后他就忘了，假装自己在过程中大脑一片空白。他唯一记得的可能就是一双绿色的眼睛。  
他曾怀疑自己是个俄狄浦斯——但他认真确认自己对母亲没有任何情欲，这可怕得过分了。所以他也不再去探究这双不会对生活产生任何实质影响的眼睛。  
现在他明白了。突然、理所当然地明白了：那是他自己。他在那双眼睛里看到过的诚恳温柔的凝视，都来自哈利·波特，这个未来的他——即使他们这样不同，他们拥有一样的眼睛。  
“如果我们是一个人，”他喘息着问，“那你为什么不记得我？”  
“那我得问问你了，”年长的他回答，“明天你会不会忘记我？”  
他的内裤被褪到了大腿上，一只手套弄着他的阴茎。他把头埋入哈利汗湿的肩颈，呻吟、摇摆着腰，恍惚间意识到现在的自己与踏出卫生间时见到的景象有着奇妙异常的重合度。  
哈利吻着傲罗的耳垂，同样轻柔的吻绵绵落在他的肩头。“梅林，哦，是的。”他听见二十四岁的他说。他有点想笑，心想自己要记得绝不在做爱的时候呼唤梅林——不然梅林会很难办的吧。他每天要接收那么多奇奇怪怪的抱怨和请求，现在还要关心巫师们的性爱问题？  
有几分钟整个房间里只有他们摩擦下体时发出的呼哧声响。哈利腾出右手去摸身下人的屁股，从厚实的肉瓣滑到尾椎和阴囊。傲罗忽然叫了一声。听上去像布料被撕裂的声音。“别！——”他呻吟着说，“天，我要——我要……”  
要到了，哈利自动补全了这句话。但我还没有，他晕乎乎地想。这时他像被摁下了什么开关，忽然往后一缩，把脸埋在傲罗的两腿之间，低下头含住了它的顶端。  
效果超群。阴茎跳动了一下，哈利也像被拨动的弓弦，往上一窜。  
哈利在床单上磨蹭着自己的欲望，舌尖则绕着龟头打转。他轻轻吸吮了一下，换来了一声尖叫：那声音几乎像一个陌生人的。快要到了。他模模糊糊地想，得加把劲儿。  
于是他尽可能地把舌头圈成O型，环着柱身舔舐。二十四岁的他止不住地挺腰，从鼻子和嗓子里哼出呜咽，然后终于到达了高潮——哈利没有停下。他的手抚摸着他的腹股沟，嘴唇吮吸着囊袋，手肘用力压着傲罗的双膝，防止他在狂乱的扭动中逃离。“别动——别他妈动了，啊……”二十四岁的哈利尖叫道，声音里带着哭腔，被高潮时仍然持续的外部刺激逼到几乎崩溃，“求求你——”  
哈利抓住他的双腿，逼迫它们合拢，然后将自己的阴茎往缝隙里挤压。他们同时发出呻吟，一高一低，和谐地交织在一起，让哈利无由想起四年级时偶然听见的布斯巴顿女生们的合唱。虽然不准确，但这大概足以形容他的感受……  
他身下的身体温暖、舒展。等他从高潮中回过神，发现他被一条胳膊搂着，二十四岁的傲罗正亲吻着他。  
“噢，嗨。”他疲倦地说。  
“嗨。”傲罗忍着笑回答。哈利伸出手，顺着他的胸口抚摸，划过胸脯、腹部，再到后腰、背部。他现在才发现他嘴里有香烟的气味，并不好闻。  
“我想知道，你是真实存在的吗？”他问。  
“我也想知道。”二十四岁的他思考了一下，“说不定我醒来发现……是在家里的沙发上做了个梦。”  
“变态。”  
“那你也是。”傲罗反击，“你先试着不要忘记我吧。”  
“如果我真的是你，那我注定会忘记你。”哈利说。  
“有道理。”傲罗点点头。  
“我有个想法……”哈利轻声说，他的动作让二十四岁的哈利笑了起来。他说：“你证明我们的确做过的方法就是再做一次吗？”  
哈利挑了挑眉，试图将指尖挤进穴口：“有问题吗？”  
“如果我拒绝？”  
“没门。”哈利说。

哈利在第二天醒来。他发现自己躺在一张陌生的大床上，而等回到寝室，没有人对他昨晚的行踪表示惊讶，就好像他一直就在那儿，躺在他那有四根帷柱的床上，沉睡在深红色天鹅绒帷帐中央。他猜想自己大概是梦游了——听说梦游就是这样的，根本不记得自己当时做了什么。他在床上困惑地坐了一会儿，看着窗外的阳光，然后打开自己的箱子，从里面翻出了破碎的镜子。  
镜子里头反射出他的眼睛。  
“哈利·波特。”他小声说。  
他看见自己碧绿的眼睛，专心致志地凝视着他。  
哈利摇了摇头，不知道自己为什么要拿出小天狼星的镜子，他决定不要再去想这个。

哈利·詹姆斯·波特在第二天醒来。他的脑海里乱哄哄地翻腾出昨晚发生的一切，十六岁的他亲吻自己，缠绵、厮磨和猛烈的高潮。  
他叹了口气，看着空空荡荡的房间。这些无关紧要，不是吗？他又得去上班了。希望今天不会出现下一个自杀的巫师，不然他又得前去安抚受伤的心灵和愈发猛烈的恐慌，好像频繁的自杀事件是伏地魔给魔法世界留下的诅咒。哈利点起一根烟，吸了一口，心想，我真是会犯错误。在某次让他精力和脾气同时透支的采访中，他脱口而出道：“……而且我也有心理问题。”第二天的头版头条满天飞，向全世界宣告年轻的救世主有严重的心理问题。拜托，我的意思是，战争之后的心理问题很普遍，请大家不要觉得它是传染病和不治之症，好吗？哈利无奈地想。  
他盯着香烟燃烧。清晨的阳光在窗户外慢慢亮起。  
他也不希望那个十六岁的男孩是他自己。他不愿意承认那个就算在战争和死亡的阴影下烦躁暴跳却依然坚韧的男孩，最终会变成他现在的样子。他忙碌、下班、回家，有心情就自慰，然后躺在床上愣愣地对着天花板发呆。第二天早晨则在垂头丧气中到来。多么让人向往的生活。  
他想起罗恩和赫敏。他想起霍格沃茨，想起天花板的蜡烛、长桌上的食物，想起下雪的草坪和夏日的湖边，然后他发现自己在微笑。他手里的烟不知什么时候已经掉到了地上。  
他在笑，他也想哭。哈利·波特去哪了，他问自己，活下来的男孩去哪了？他真的活下来了吗，还是死在了战斗中，死在了人群里，死在了日复一日的生活之下？他还跟他的朋友们站在一起吗？那些曾说他的眼睛像莉莉的长辈，若此时再见到他，还会这么评价他吗，如果他竟然对巫师们的痛苦感到厌烦和无动于衷的话？  
他回到过去，却对过去毫无益处。多么无用而可笑……  
哈利想起一双眼睛。他凝视它们……他在其中找到安宁。他站起身，打开自己的箱子，拂去灰尘，从里面翻出了破碎的镜子。  
镜子里头反射出他的眼睛。  
“哈利·波特。”他小声说。  
他望进自己碧绿的眼睛，专心致志地凝视着。这是谁？是他吗？  
他有一种奇妙的感觉——就好像昨晚十六岁的他进入他，这片镜子进入他的心脏。有一个角落被填补。他朦胧地意识到需要被拯救的并非是十六岁的他，“过去是糟糕的”的想法是错误的——人们总是太自大和脆弱了——  
“哈利，”他轻声呼唤道，看着镜面中的人用悲伤而温柔的神情注视着他。哈利能感觉到，他正在喜悦地微笑，也在难以自抑地哭泣。“你能听见我吗？”  
哈利笑着，慢慢地将镜子捧到自己的胸口，啜泣了起来。

FIN.


End file.
